fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorcas
Dorcas is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is first seen in Lyndis' story but joins Eliwood's group later on with his old friend Bartre, who also is a fighter. He originally is a mercenary working for a group of bandits Lyndis and her friends are fighting, but after he finds out Lyndis is protecting his wife Natalie from the very same group of bandits he is working for, he decides to join her group. When asked why he was working as a mercenary, he says that he needs money for his injured wife's treatments. Later, in Eliwood's mode, Dorcas comes out of a village on the second turn, along with his rival and friend, Bartre. In Hector's mode, they both join when Eliwood's group is encountered. During chapter 15, in a conversation with Lyn, Dorcas revealed that some time after Lyn's group defeated Lundgren he and Natalie moved to Lycia and settle down in Pherae, where Natalie remains, waiting for Dorcas's return and hoping that Lyn would visit them. At the end of the game, Dorcas ends up having earned the money he needed and returns home to his wife, Natalie, and buys her the needed care. He lives the rest of his life calmly with her, which implies that he was deceased before the War on Bern or that he simply was not involved in the violence at all. Personality Dorcas is a reserved and silent man, making him contrast a bit with the more brash and headstrong Bartre. However, he clearly loves his wife, Natalie, and is willing to go to almost any extent to get the money to treat her illness, even resorting to banditry. However, he doesn't want to be a burden to his group, exemplified when Bartre offers to try and get a raise from Eliwood and Dorcas declines. Similarly, he refuses money Farina tries to lend him. The fact that once he can care for Natalie they live calmly together implies that he prefers a peaceful lifestyle. In Game Description: A man from a small village in Bern. Fights for his wife. Recruitment *In Chapter Four of Lyn's Story, have Lyndis talk to him. If the player fails to do this, Dorcas will automatically join if he survives the chapter. *In Chapter Eleven of Eliwood’s Story, Dorcas automatically joins at the start of turn 2. *In Chapter Twelve of Hector’s Story, Dorcas automatically joins from the start. Base Stats *'''- Lyn's Story. '''**- Eliwood's Story. ***- Hector's Story. Growth Rates |80% |60% |40% |20% |45% |25% |15% |} Supports *Bartre *Farina *Geitz *Oswin *Vaida Overall With his large amount of strength, HP, and unusually decent luck and skill, Dorcas can overcome his lacking defense. The most noticeable flaws are his low resistance, which is common among heavier units and his abysmal speed; however, if you really like Dorcas, this can be fixed by giving him Speedwings and Talismans. Dorcas does have many defensive supports, so he can make up for his low avoid with a good support, that being Bartre or Oswin, due to both having large amounts of HP so they can take hits up in the front lines. Quotes Recruit Conversation Lyn: You! Tell me, are you Dorcas? Dorcas: ...... How do you know my name? Lyn: Natalie told me. What are you doing with these rogues? Dorcas: I need money... Lyn: That may be, but... joining up with mercenaries? Dorcas: It's the only way to earn gold in these parts. I'll do anything... even this. Lyn: For gold? Anything? Would you hurt your wife? Natalie is here! We're protecting her within this fortress!! Dorcas: What!? Natalie's... She's here? Lyn: She was so worried that she came looking for you. Think, Dorcas! Would your actions please your wife? Dorcas: ...... ..You're right. Lyn: Well? Dorcas: I understand. I can't do this. I'm done with these bandits. Here and now. Lyn: Really? Dorcas: Yes... And I would repay you for your kindness toward Natalie. Allow me to fight for you. Death Quote Defeat quote in Lyn's story Endings Lyn's Route Dorcas - Fighter of Bern Once Lyn's true heritage is recognized in Caelin, Dorcas returns to his home in Bern. There he cares for his wife and makes a good living as a mercenary, fighting the local bandits. Dorcas (defeated) After taking injuries in combat, Dorcas returns to Bern to tend to his wife. He never sees Lyn again. Eliwood's Route Dorcas - Serene Warrior Dorcas returned to Pherae and used the money to buy medicine for Natalie, his wife. She recovers quickly. Trivia *In an American ad for Rekka no Ken, someone poisons Dorcas' mutton, and he collapses after eating it. Link *Humorously, Dorcas will attack Natalie while he is still an enemy unit (only possible on Lyn's Hard mode), thus resulting in a game over. Etymology Dorcas (originally a girl's name) is pronounced DOR-''kuss''. It is of Greek origin, and its meaning is "gazelle", or "deer". Dorcas was a disciple of Joppa found in the Book of Acts 9:36–42 of the Bible. She was a dressmaker who made clothes for the poor in her village. She later died of an illness; however, she was brought back to life upon Peter's prayer. Gallery File:Dorcas-Portrait.png|Dorcas's portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken File:Dorcas-Mportrait.gif|Dorcas's mini portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken File:Dorcas as a Fighter.JPG|Dorcas as a Fighter File:Dorcas as a Warrior.JPG|Dorcas as a Warrior File:Dorcas as a Warrior holding a Hand Axe.JPG|Dorcas as a Warrior holding a Hand Axe Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters